Accepting Love
by Kuroikomadori
Summary: Hao is having trouble in accepting his feelings for Ren. Anger takes over him but when it comes to hurting him he loves Ren too much. RenHao rubish summary sorry


Disclaimer; I don't own sk or any characters

Accepting Love

The sun was out casting a fresh morning of happiness and joy to the world. Well all was happy apart from Horo, who had just got a beating from Ren as a punishment. Ren was now strolling down the streets with a smirk on his face and a red fist. He had decided not to use Bason to show his true physical strength but his mind was no longer on that annoying baka but on his hot boyfriend – Hao. He couldn't wait to see Hao again but he never knew when he was going to.

Once Hao had disappeared on the beach he reappeared at Ren's flat that night and explained that he is very unpredictable. Ren only nodded at it and went into his bedroom acting as if he didn't care and before he went to sleep he got one last kiss of passion but it was now the next morning and Ren had to carry on like nothing had changed, even though it was killing him inside.

Hao lay on the soft granules letting the gentle particles touch his bare back. The suns sizzling rays were thrashing against his god-like torso and slim tanned arms. His mocha brown hair was spread out occasionally letting the breeze sweep some strands into the air. Even though his gaze was fixed on the pastel blue sky, watching the white fluffy clouds float by, his mind was completely out of it. He was thinking about a certain purple-haired Chinese teen he had recently fallen for. Hao's face turned to anger when he thought about what he had just done _how could I be so foolish. Do I really feel this way about him? Even if I do what makes him so different from the rest, I will answer that question later. Still how can I let this emotion take over me, how can I feel this way over a shaman…then again he is no normal shaman. He is a lot stronger than everyone else, he is so much more mysterious and he is mine. Wait I shouldn't be thinking like that. But the way he looks…so hot with that perfect body and those brave golden eyes, I know how much he has been through when I look into them. He can protect himself and I can even see some hidden passion within him. If only I could let that out. That would be so nice._ Hao closed his eyes thinking about what he had just thought. He couldn't believe that he had fallen in love and this had made him furious, as he thought love was for the week. He then suddenly opened his eyes _if I can't admit that I'm in l…lo…then what about Ren. Why am I thinking about Ren again! Man this is annoying every time I think it somehow goes to him. Sometimes I just want to kill him. _The Spirit of Fire appeared as Hao sat up with his hands clenched into fists. Hao then stood and made a silent decision.

Ren stood at the bottom of the highest cliff on the small rim of white sand. A cluster of jagged rocks was to his left hiding him from everyone's sight. As the night sky was out the diamond-like stars reflected in his eyes. A haunting glow was on him as the moonlight hit his pale skin. Even though no sun was out the air was quite stuffy causing Ren to be shirtless. He sighed as the feeling of loneliness flowed through him and it wasn't for the first time. His boyfriend being unpredictable was beginning to get unbearable. It might be the first day for Hao but Ren had been wishing, dreaming of this. He had been waiting in silence for them to finally get together and now that they had all he wanted was to be in the company of the person he loved. It had taken Ren a long time to admit to himself that he was in love but when he did it felt really good. His eyes lit up as he saw a ring of flames slowly appearing in front of him.

After a couple of minutes Hao stood there, body tense and eyes full of anger, hatred and irritation. Immediately he shot an evil glare causing Ren to fear him but Ren stood with no emotion to his face. Hao was only a couple of footsteps away now ready to do his decision. He raised his fist in the air and pulled it back. He took one swing too fast for Ren to move out of the way but his fist stopped right before Ren's nose. Ren stood with shock and fear too nervous to say anything or move. Hao then sighed "why?" he asked without moving, looking to the floor. Ren couldn't say anything but for a slight moment saw a trace of sadness. He was about to step forward but Hao's fist was still there so he leaned back against the cliff "why what?" he nervously replied

"Why do I keep" Hao started looking up at Ren. He clasped him tightly on the arms making Ren breath in, in shock "why do I keep thinking about you?" he asked with anger more than loneliness

"I" Ren started not knowing what to say "you" he carried on not wanting to answer. Hao kept his gaze on Ren and noted how Ren looked. Ren felt so soft under his firm grip. His silky skin was so smooth. Hao put one of his hands against Ren's chest feeling his muscles rippling under his skin. Hao kept his eyes on his hand as it trailed up to Ren's face.

Ren still stood with fear in his eyes and nerves in the pit of his stomach. Hao leaned closer "why Ren?" he asked putting the tips of his fingers on Ren's cheek "tell me" he instructed

"Because you…we lo" Ren started having trouble saying the word. He closed his eyes to escape the weight of Hao's glare but it didn't go. He took a deep breath and with his eyes closed he said, "Because we love each other" he then opened his eyes seeing Hao looking straight back. He gave a small nod before harshly putting his lips to Ren's.

Ren's lips were burning, burning with passion. He didn't care though: he loved this burning sensation and loved the person who was burning him. As he was being pushed onto the sandy ground of the isolated, beach his partner didn't hesitate to bite Ren's lip so hard to draw blood. Ren pushed Hao off of him sucking his bottom lip whilst giving Hao a glare. Hao reflected it away with desire blazing brightly in his smouldering eyes. He leant down again straddled over Ren and locked their lips together. This time Hao broke through the gap in Ren's lips and began exploring. They both fought for dominance but Hao eventually won embracing Ren tightly and only putting more pressure on their lips. He broke away still angered at himself but no longer angered at the younger shaman under him. As he scanned Ren no rage rose, instead he felt warm inside as if he had been set on fire. He pulled Ren up into a sitting position and cupped his cheek before kissing him again. Only passion showed as he deepened the kiss and embraced Ren tighter. Ren just closed his eyes letting the stronger shaman take control.

After a couple of seconds Hao broke away and stood. Ren still sat confused because of Hao's actions. Hao looked down at Ren and smirked before climbing on the jagged rocks "see ya" he yelled before jumping down and disappearing. Ren stood and sighed under his breath. He knew it was going to be a torturing relationship but he just couldn't help himself

The End


End file.
